shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fernando
Introduction "Invincible" Fernando is the captain of the Condor pirates. While he does not have any yet known goals, the considerable combat ability of both his crew and ship have made him a significant concern of the world government. Appearance Fernando is of fairly average height, with dark coloured hair. He tends to favour plain and practical clothes, in shades of black and dark red. He frequently wears his jolly roger on a short black shoulder cape that hangs over his right side, although he usually sheds this cape before entering a serious fight. Generally his outfit is also quite short sleeved and has his hands and arms exposed to more easily utilize his devil fruit powers. Personality Fernando comes across as calm and confident normally, and is very slow to anger. he seems to have a dry sense of humour, and enjoys sharing a joke with his fellow crew. He also seems to enjoy a challenge, and shows considerable enjoyment before a tough battle. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Ballistic Halberd Due to Fernando's devil fruit powers, he realised early on in his career that it would be impractical for him to use a normal weapon, as he could very easily destroy it without intending to. His halberd was concieved of as a weapon that would mitigate this weakness as much as possible, while allowing him more options for fighting at both close and long range. The halberd's head is a heavier than usual blade, eqaully suited to heavy cutting blows as it is to thrusting and stabbing. Mounted next to the blade is a firing mechanism and a high calliber gun, providing a ranged weapon. The gun is controlled by levers attached to the shaft, and the length of the shaft keeps its more delicated components away from his acid, minimising the risk of it being degraded. The shaft itself is made of a particularly resilient compound that can resist corrosion for extended periods of time, further reducing the risk of damage. Devil Fruit For further information: San San no Mi Fernando's main combat weapon is his devil fruit, a logia power that allows him to create, control, and become acid. This power is what earns him his epithet, as he can not only withstand inbound attacks by transforming himself, much like most logia, but also completely destroy them with prolongued contact, making him much harder to attack. Many opponents who have tried to fight him have literally been left weaponless due to this corrosive property. Furthermore, the inherently damaging nature of most strong acids gives him a very strong offense at close quarters. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *The original version of Fernando was created by Generalzer0, as the first mate of the Angel Pirates. As that character was removed during the redesign of said crew, this version of Fernando was created with his permission as a homage. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:13th Madman Category:Pirate Category:Condor Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User